


And The Law Won

by Jedi Buttercup (jedibuttercup)



Category: Angel: the Series, Firefly
Genre: Challenge Response, Crossover, Double Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-21
Updated: 2009-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-05 13:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedibuttercup/pseuds/Jedi%20Buttercup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lindsey sympathized with the detainee, he really did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And The Law Won

Lindsey suppressed a sigh. He sympathized with the detainee, he really did-- time had blunted his feelings of betrayal, and reminded him why he'd first been drawn into another crusader's orbit all those years ago.

Unfortunately, there wasn't a damn thing the lawyer could do for-- rather than against-- the former Browncoat. Lindsey really should've been more careful about what he put his signature on back in the day, and barring that, made back-up plans for what might happen if he died whilst _not_ wearing the mystical invisibility tattoos he'd earned in Nepal. He hadn't, though, so there he was-- still serving the Partners at their current pet organization in his dimension, five hundred years later.

"You're right, the Alliance's criminal records _are_ mysteriously empty of any charges against you," he said, "but I'm afraid the _civil_ lawsuits against you have piled up pretty heavily. Since you declined to appear at any of your court dates, and evidence of your involvement in the Miranda affair was fairly easy to find, the maximum damages were awarded against you in each case. So, unless you have some means of paying the accumulated fines..."

Malcolm Reynolds' throat worked apprehensively. "What are my options?"


End file.
